1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clothing hangers, and more particularly to a clothes hanger of the scissors clamping type having the ability to adjust for garment thickness.
2. Description of Related Art
Hangers for clothing are well known in the art. Such hangers are made of wood, metal wire and plastic primarily and are used in every home, clothing manufacturer, clothing retailer and hotel. Generally such hangers are constructed with a hook for placing the hanger onto a horizontal rod where it is easily placed and removed as needed. The hook portion generally extends downwardly forming two downwardly divergent edges for resting an article of clothing such as a shirt or jacket wherein the downwardly extending divergent edges extend into the arm sockets of the clothing article. Generally, such a hanger provides a horizontal bar or wire for placing a pant or other garment that is preferably stored by laying over such a bar or wire. Many options are known in such hangers such as the use of clips for hanging a pant by its leg opening from the horizontal bar or wire and the use of clamping bars for holding clothes items from falling from hangers.
The prior art teaches a wide range of clothing hangers. However, the prior art does not teach that a clamp type hanger may be additionally fitted with a clamping strap so that a clamp bar may be infinitely adjusted for applying a selected clamping force onto a garment and so that a wide range of garment thicknesses may be tightly clamped as desired. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.